Buena suerte James Potter
by YoyoBlack
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Día de los enamorados" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos". Cumplir su cometido de San Valentín se había vuelto todo un desafió, un amigo demasiado idiota, una Lily demasiado alcoholizada y un plan para lucrar a base de piojos. Buena suerte James Potter, vas a necesitarla


**disclaimer** : _Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Día de los enamorados" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos" Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece al mundo de la maravillosa Jk_

 _¡Gracias por darme esta oportunidad! Espero que lo disrutes_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentadas sobre los destartalados taburetes de un bar de higiene dudosa, un grupo de tres jóvenes brujas se encontraba reunido. Ninguna esperaba encontrarse allí en ese momento, pero cuando Lily las había llamado entre lágrimas, ambas jóvenes habían corrido a su encuentro. Desde ese entonces, habían pasado media hora y más de tres jarras de cerveza. En el instante en el que el vaso llegó a sus manos, Lily vació el contenido de un solo golpe—Si tan solo el resto de los hombres fueran como tu Eirc.

—Mi nombre es ricardo.

—La próxima vez no seas tímido con el tequila, Ricky.

—Marlene, estas tomando vodka—Señaló Mary contemplando disgustada toda la escena.

—Ese es mi punto encanto.

Mary suspiró, jamás le había agradado demasiado Marlene, pero desde que Lily comenzó a pasar tiempo con ella luego de graduarse de Hogwarts no había tenido más opción que aceptarla en su pequeño grupo. Si no fuera por ella probablemente Lily hubiera aceptado su oferta de ahogar penas en helado dentro de la comodidad de su departamento, sin embargo Mckinnon había insistido con llevarla a un bar y para estos momentos, Mary estaba segura de que en las venas de sus compañeras había más alcohol que magia.

—Es solo que no puedo creerlo ¿¡Como pudo olvidarse de San Valentín!?

—¡Oh Lily! Lo siento tanto— Mary la abrazó con fuerza—. James no pudo haberse olvidado. Estoy segura de que hay una explicación perfectamente lógica.

—Claro que la hay. Es un hombre, es un idiota.

—¡Marlene!

—¿Que? Si va a enterarse la cruda verdad es mejor que lo haga rodeada de el mejor apoyo que podría desear, el único hombre que vale la pena, el señor alcohol ¡Ricky necesitamos más margaritas!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de Londres, cuatro jóvenes revolvían desesperadamente cada rincón del departamento de Sirius Black, el cual se encontraba más desordenado de lo humanamente posible. Tal era el desastre que ninguno de ellos podría decir con seguridad sobre que se encontraban parados.

Agachado al costado de la cama James amenazaba a su mejor amigo con cada gota de su aliento—Sirius voy a matarte, luego voy a revivirte y voy a matarte de nuevo, y luego voy a revivirte y voy a romper tu estúpida motocicleta y luego voy a matarte de nuevo para revivirte y romper todos tus dientes de un puñetazo.

—¿Que te hizo la pobre Jenny Cornamenta?

—Sirius, mejor para de una vez— Dijo Peter al ver la latente vena el la cien de James.

—Así jamás encontraremos en anillo— Apoyó Remus— piensa ¿Cuando fue la última vez que lo viste?

—No lo sé.— Sirius miró a su alrededor —.Pero tiene que estar por aquí, nunca lo saque del departamento.

James desordeno su cabello a punto de perder los nervios— Si un huracán hubiera pasado por aquí probablemente se encontraría más ordenado ¿Como mierda vamos a encontrar el anillo aquí?

—¿Con la ayuda del niño Jesús?

—Sirius cierra el pico de una maldita vez y comienza a buscar—Remus suspiró— James tranquilízate, vamos a encontrar el anillo y todo se solucionara, lo prometo.

— Más vale que así sea, porque sino esta noche comeremos perro pulgoso asado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siete margaritas con hielo más tarde, Lily no estaba realmente segura de su nombre, pero había algo que tenía bien en claro:

—¡No necesito ningún hombre! Soy una mujer fuerte e independiente.

—Bien dicho hermana— Exclamó Marlene golpeando su vaso para darle énfasis a sus palabras—. Los hombres son una porquería y tu Lily tienes toda tu vida por delante, puedes ser lo que quieras.

—¡Eso es! Podría ser una estrella de rock.

—Lily que estas diciendo tu no sabes cantar— Marlene la interrumpió.

—Calla Mary, me gusta para donde va esto. Sabes Lily, siempre he pensado que se te verían bien un par de piercings y tatuajes, definitivamente serías una mujer muy rockera.

—¿En serio lo piensas?—Preguntó Lily con lagrimas en los ojos antes de soltar un hipido.

—¡Claro que si! ¿Que piensas de rasurarte un costado? Creo que sería muy rock and roll.

—¡Podría tatuarme un dragón!

—¿Porque parar allí? Podrías tatuarte dos.

Mary reprimió un grito de frustración—¿Están si quiera escuchando lo que dicen? Necesitan parar de beber ahora mismo.

—Al contrario mi querida Mary necesitamos beber más, así es la vida en el mundo del Rock.

—¡Nosotras no estamos en el mundo del Rock!— Exclamó Mary intentando imponer un poco de conciencia.

—¿Que piensas de unas rastas?—Inquirió Lily ignorando a su amiga.

—Me gusta como piensas Evans, no sabía que lo llevabas dentro de ti.

—¡Te saldrán piojos si te haces rastas Lily!

—Pero podríamos criarlos y educarlos y convertirnos en las primeras amaestradoras de piojos... quizá ganemos un premio nobel, o un oscar.

—Los oscars son para los actores de cine Marlene ¿Cuanto alcohol tenían esas margaritas?

—"La aventura de los piojos: La película"— Susurro Lily esperanzada—Definitivamente un taquillazo.

—Incluso podríamos hacerla en 3D y luego podríamos vender figuras de acción, cada piojo podría tener su personalidad ¡Como los pitufos!

— ¡Por todos los hipogrifos! Lily es suficiente. Estas actuando como una cría, deberías hablar con James y preguntarle que ha ocurrido, no pueden dejar las cosas así.

—No hay nada que solucionar Mary— Las lagrimas volvieron a anegar sus ojos— James no me ama ¡Se olvidó de mi en San Valentín! no hay nada más que decir es una perdida de tiempo.

—De hecho Lily... Mary no esta totalmente equivocada, tengo una idea.

—¡Definitivamente no!— Se apresuró Mary— No se que estas pensando Mckinnon pero la respuesta es no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡¿Como no se te ocurrió buscar en tus bolsillos antes Sirius?!— Gritó James prácticamente fuera de si. Habían pasado cinco horas buscando el bendito anillo, cinco horas revolviendo desde ropa sucia a cajas de pizza -Con porciones aún dentro- de más de un mes de antigüedad y el anillo había estado frente sus narices todo este tiempo.

—¿Chicos que es eso?—Cuestionó Peter mirando el sobre rojo que acababa de colarse por la ventana, sin embargo lo ignoraron.

—¡Lo he hecho! Debe haber sido el niño Jesus, James... Deberías considerarte bendecido.

—¡Tu deberías considerarte bendecido de estar vivo Sirius!

—Piénsalo James, en unos años tendrás una buena historia que contarle a Sirius Junior ¿A caso querías un compromiso sin emociones?

—Oigan creo que eso es un...

— Espera un segundo Pete ¡No voy a nombrar a mi hijo como tu, Sirius! No voy a ponerle el nombre de un idiota.

—James déjalo ya, debes irte con Lily ahora mismo, porque sino en lugar de perro, comeremos ciervo a la mostaza.

—Chicos realmente creo que...

—¡No se donde esta! Y dudo que vaya a encontrarla antes de que el día termine.

—¡Por dios va a explotar!

A pesar de que estaban demasiado enfrascados en su discusión como para prestarle atención a las advertencias de Peter, cuando el Howler explotó y la voz de Lily inundo la habitación todos se quedaron congelados en el lugar.

—¿Estas segura de que esto funciona? ¿Que? ¿Ya? pensé que ibas a avisarme... Oh bien: Querido James, quiero que sepas que el querido es solo por educación porque realmente ya no me interesas, y tampoco me interesa que te hayas olvidado de San Valentín, si hoy es San Valentín bastardo insensible. Te hablo para avisarte que estoy en el bar de Pearl con las chicas y no te necesito para nada. La estoy pasando estupendamente bien y he descubierto la verdadera pasión de mi vida, y cuando sea millonaria y este dando mi discurso para aceptar la llave de la ciudad por mis múltiples méritos piojisticos no voy a mencionarte ¡Pues nadie menciona al idiota que la dejo tirada en san Valentín! Así que espero que tengas una buena vida, aunque por supuesto no será tan estupenda y glamoursa como la mía. Adiós para siempre, Lily la encantadora de bestias Evans.

p.d: Si, ese es mi nuevo nombre artístico. Probablemente lo leas en los titulares de muchas revistas cuando hablen de mi relacion con el guapisimo Robert de Niro.

—Bien...—Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar—. Al menos ya sabemos donde esta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para ese entonces, en el bar de Pearl los niveles de alcohol en sangre de aquel duo amedrantarían al más duro de los marineros. Con más vasos en la mesa de los que podían llegar a contar -Habilidad que habían perdido una hora después de su llegada- ninguna estaba dispuesta de marcharse a casa aún.

—¡Venga Ricky! Sigue llenando esos vasos— Exclamó Lily con alegría—... Sabes, eres un amigo tan leal, creo que nombrare uno de mis piojos en tu honor.

—Me gusta como suena: Ricardo, el mesías de los piojos. Igual que tu.

—Marlene, Ricardo es cantinero, sirve bebidas alcohólicas, no es un mesías— Susurró Mary entre dientes, definitivamente esto se había salido de control hacia rato.

—Yo no veo ninguna diferencia.

Negando con las manos sobre su cara Mary volvió a imponer la voz de la razón en el grupo, aquí la única merecedora del oscar era ella y por ser semejante buena amiga. Ya se las cobraría mañana, cuando Lily tuviera una resaca de mil demonios.—Lily de verdad deberíamos irnos ¿No estas cansada de todo esto ya? ¿Lily me estas oyendo? ¿Porque estás tan pálida? ¿Vas a vomitar? ¡Te dije que habías bebido suficiente!

Sin embargo Lily no oyó ninguna palabra, ni el msimiso Melín en calzoncillos le hubiera generado semejante sorpresa—Ja-James.

La puerta del local se abrió e incluso Ricardo soltó todo el aire de repente. Más agitado que luego de un partido de quidditch, James Potter se encontraba atravesando la puerta de entrada.

— ¡Dios bendito!— Exclamó Ricardo.

Con el cabello más despeinado de lo normal el joven Potter cruzó el local con toda rapidez buscando a Lily con la mirada, unos instantes después, los chicos llegaron detrás de él, todos igual de agitados. Al verla, James corrió a su encuentro con una sola cosa en mente, había esperado demasiado tiempo para esto y no estaba dispuesta a esperar ni un segundo más.

—¡Lily amor te juro que no es lo que crees!— Exclamó James al llegar a su lado—. No me he olvidado de San Valentín, tenía todo el día planeado, lo juro.

Lily rió amargamente—¿Donde quedaron tus planes entonces Potter? Mira la hora ¡San Valentín se termino! No quiero volver a verte nunca.

—Lily escúchame.

—Lily nada, perdiste tu oportunidad.

—Por favor, déjame explicarte. Sirius perdió el anillo y no podía verte sin...

—¡No quiero oírte!— Exclamó sin importarle como el resto de los consumidores volteaban a ver semejante escena— Me has dejado plantada en San Valentín, rompiste mi corazón James Potter. Eres un egoísta, y un insensible, y tu madre estará sumamente decepcionada cuando le cuente y ¿Que estas haciendo Potter? ¿Porque te agachas? ¿Que diablos?

—Lily la encantadora de bestias Evans— Dijo James intentando no reír ante semejante apodo— Desde el día que te vi supe que quería casarme contigo, sin importar cuantas veces me amenazabas con tirarme al lago o amenazabas con meterme la escoba por lugares no recomendables, siempre supe que eras la mujer para mi. Eres la mujer más buena, fuerte y hermosa que he conocido, eres en pocas palabras la razón por la cual sonrió cada día y no quiero que pase un día más sin que pueda despertarme al lado tuyo cada mañana ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

—¡Oh James— Los ojos de Lily volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad—No se que decir.

—Pues di que si chica, porque sino lo haré yo— Se metió Ricardo ante la sorprendida mirada de los hombres del grupo

—¡Si! Claro que si

Lily asintió múltiples veces secando sus lagrimas mientras que el bar entero estallaba en vitoreo. En menos de un instante, con la sonrisa más radiante de su vida, James se paro y la levanto en brazos para hacerla girar y luego susurrarle — Feliz San Valentín atrasado, futura señora Potter.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Muchísima suerte a todos los participantes de este reto, ahora mismo pasare a leer sus historias. Espero que a ti mi querido lector te haya gustado, y en el caso de que no, siempre puedes dejarme tus criticas constructivas en un comentario y estaré feliz de leerte. Y por supuesto si te ha gustado también espero con ansias to review

Espero leerte pronto

Cariños

Yoyo


End file.
